


Mistletoe Kisses

by nerdy_bookworm_1998



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 19:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_bookworm_1998/pseuds/nerdy_bookworm_1998
Summary: What happens under the mistletoe, stays under the mistletoe





	Mistletoe Kisses

“Lokiiiiiii” The god of mischief sighed heavily as he put his book aside. He knew what was coming; ever since that blasted oaf of a brother of his had opened his big mouth, y/n had been on his trail like a bloodhound on a fox.

“Yes, darling? What can I do for you?” He gave a tight smile, masking his irritation well as the beautiful Midgardian sat down beside him, flashing her best puppy-eyed look. His heart gave a slight lurch at the sight; over the last few months that he and Thor had stayed at the compound whilst helping their people settle into their new home, the trickster had developed what one might call a crush.

“Please tell me how you killed that guy with the mistletoe? I asked Thor about it, but he said that you are the better story-teller” she pouted. Just as he was about to answer, Steve walked through the door, looking every bit the captain he is. “Suit up you two, we’ve just received a mission, the jet leaves in ten, you’ll get more information on the way.” With that, he turned around and left while Loki gave a quiet sigh of relief.

The mission was ridiculously easy and the team was back before dinner, with only minor scratches and bruising. Tony, who would use anything as an excuse, decided to throw a party to celebrate their success on the battlefield. But this wasn’t just any party; it was a Christmas party, and everyone was required to dress up in the spirit of the season.

After a lot of arguing, threatening and temper tantrums, Thor had finally convinced his brother to wear the suit laid out for him. It was a three-piece consisting of black slacks and jacket with a forest green waistcoat with golden embellishments.

He stood at the bar, nursing a glass of the finest Asgardian mead when she entered the room and stole his breath away. The crimson dress clung to her like a second skin, showing off her gorgeous curves, the neckline showing just enough cleavage to make every male in the building sit up and take notice. Her hair flowed down her back like molten waves and there was just enough makeup to draw out her angelic features. There were also subtle gold touches to the ensemble which gave her an ethereal glow.

Loki’s attention was so focused on her, he hardly saw that there was a man next to her, his arm holding her waist delicately until she laughed at something they said. It was none other than captain Rogers. He had always thought the two were merely friends, but with the way the blond supersoldier was clinging to her, it was clear to the trickster that they were far more.

Downing his drink, he swiftly orders another as he watches the pair make their way around the room, while his eyes burn with a jealous fire.

A few hours later and Loki is just about ready to tear his hair out with frustration. Just as he is about to leave, the very woman he had been watching all evening made her way over, ordering a cocktail before taking a seat next to him.

“Where’s your supersoldier boy toy? I thought you two are attached at the hip” He asks, sarcasm dripping from his voice like honey.

“What’s got your helmet in a twist? Steve and I are just friends.” She tries to conceal the hurt she feels at his assumption by taking a large sip of her drink and averting her eyes to anywhere but the man next to her.

“Could have fooled me” he scoffs, to which she rounds on him, her annoyance rising swiftly. “What the hell is your problem?! First, you avoid me, then you won’t tell me that story with the mistletoe, even though everyone and their mother in this compound have heard it, and now you insult my friend, just because he’s my date for tonight. What is going on? Why are you behaving like a spoiled child? ”

‘Because I like you dammit! I have liked you ever since I set foot in this blasted building! There, I’ve said it, are you satisfied now?“ His breathing is harsh after his declaration. When he glances up he cannot help the amused chuckle that escapes him.

"What’s so funny?” She asks, completely bewildered by his sudden mood swing, then she looks up and lets out a giggle of her own.

“You know, Midgardians have a tradition where if two people are standing under a bough of mistletoe together, then they have to kiss” she giggles again as she watches him from the corner of her eye.

“Well, we wouldn’t want to break tradition now, would we?” He says as he rests his hand on her waist, turning her to face him and drawing her closer. “No, we wouldn’t” She breathes just before their lips crash together.

The kiss is soft and sweet, tasting distinctly of strong alcohol, mint, pine, and something uniquely Loki. His hands come up to cradle her face and bury themselves in her hair, drawing a soft moan from her as her arms wind around his neck to pull him closer. His lips are soft yet firm against hers, easily taking control of the kiss, which she happily gives to him as she melts into his arms.

When the need for air starts to outweigh their need to continue the kiss, they reluctantly pull away, gasping for breath. Loki closes his eyes, resting his forehead against hers as he whispers “I don’t know about you but, I like this story more than the one involving murder.” “Me too,” she replies softly.

Their bubble of peace and quiet is broken by the thunderous voice of Thor bellowing at Tony that he owes him a hundred dollars, to which the two can only burst out laughing.


End file.
